A user device may execute a smart assistant module to facilitate user access to various applications on the user device. The smart assistant module may coordinate interactions between applications for the user. The smart assistant module may reduce overhead on the user device by offloading the functions of the smart assistant module to an assistant support server accessible via a data network. The smart assistant module may forward a user request to the assistant support server for processing.